Dust 3 Confirmed Season 2: Plan 10 From Outer Space Confirmed
by Corncake Man
Summary: The continuetion of Dust 3 confirmed. Its back, and its black! The really really dark Knight. I ll kill myself now..
1. Episode 1: Plan 10 Outer Space Confirmed

Dust 3 Confirmed Season 2 Episode 1 Halo 6 Confirmed

Harambe The Dragon Slayer

FUS DO RAH

tune the theme of the nazis

Drake throwing pc parts at harmabe

Harambe ate it, and typed in chat "Alex is a stupid neger"

Alex was sad so he stole a bike and went to KFC to eat some chicken

But it wasn`t chicken, it was En Dårlig Ninjago Jævel

Alex jumped in surprise as the Ninjago Jævel became a small tornado

Superman reached out to Alex, but Alex told Clark to stay. So Alex was taken by the tornado

The tornado spilt into a thousand tiny tornadoes that became brown and turned out to be Smash

The Smash deformed over to a ugly looking blob. It was Joey!

He said «Hi everyone, it's Joey from Joey's super cool food reviews… I'M BEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!»

As he screamed, the ground opened and a creature came up from the crack.

It was a Jake the dragon, and Haramabe knew what to do

Harambe grabbed his Helmet, and rushed to B-ragon.

Thousands of miles away Dimitri the cheeki breeki russian could sense the B rushing

He teleported behind Jake, and bought PP-Bison: Yoda Yoghurt - FT.

While Harambe and Dimitri was fighting Jake, Alex was frightened and ran out of the KFC

Outside was the one and only, Fred With a spacesuit

He stared at Alex with a pedo look

He pulled out a shotgun and said, "Skli ned deg trusa, så tar vi en titt".

Alex was just a stupid nigger, and didn't understand norwegian

Fred shot the Zubat behind him and said. "Cancer"

The Zubat was actually Jake the Dragon

Dimitri wlaked over to Fred and Alex

He said «Harambe was killed because a little kid fell beside him»

"Ey baus" Pink Guy said, who was standing behind Alex

Alex turned around and said «Who the fuck are you?"

Before he could answer an explosion was heard not to far away

Alex realized his father was killed by terrorists, and attacked Fred while Pink guy began fighting Dimitri

Watching the fight og on was the one and only Osama Bin Spaden. "Its all going acording to the plan".

As he expected, Pink Guy and Dimitri was obducted by aliens, and Alex tried to stab fred with his screwdriver

As he penetrated Fred`s suit, Fred started flyng arround as if he was a balloon

Alex turned on his aimboat and threw his screwdriver towards fred

Fred got hit by the screwdriver and lost his face. It wasn`t Fred, it was Joey!

Joey was mad, and swallowed Alex

"Bacon soda, white stilled vinegar" as he swallowed that aswell, to drown Alex in his own stomach

Obama bin Spaden yelled «Allah akbar!» because he knew Joey was going to explode

Out of Joeys mouth flew Heavy and Leafy

They flew into the alien spaceeship where Dimitri and Pink guy was held captive

The Aliens was the supreme races, Luftwaffel and Sigareto

They were cooperating for the first time,and only the chosen one could stop them

Out of the shadows came Shrek

He was their supreme leader, even over Fatov and Shnabel-A. His mission was to find and kill the chosen one

They looked on the cameras, scanning the Whole Galaxy. They saw the location of the chosen one was in Shreks swamp.

The prophecy was vague, and only said «The chosen one is a stupid nigger»

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN MAH SWAMP!" Shrek yelled in fury. As he commanded the ship to og to his home.

Alex was just smoking some weed and eating watermelon like another stupid nigger

He had just shanked Fiona and her 3 babies, With a fork.

Skrillex said «Brutal» as he levitated backwards into the deep web

Shrek and his crew of 300 spartans, 599 sigaretos, 666 luftwaffels and a fucking pidgey

crashed into the mud

[Shrek recived a letter from his troops, asking: "what will we do when we find him?". Shrek taped it With a staple that said "Find him and Kill him".

tune Darth Vader theme

Varth Dader walked NexT to Shrek

He said «My name is Varth Dader, but everybody just calls me Mel Gibson»

Mel Gibson chopped of his Dick, and turned into Mei

He/she said «What killed the dinosaurs?» as he/she took out his freeze gun

"THE ICE AGE" It said With a Arnold voice.

The Dick grew and turned into Dick Grayson AKA Robin

He just came out of the closet

Meanwhile Alex ran for his life

Alex watched behind him as he ran, not looking where he was running. So he dumped into someone

At first it looked like a regular gnome, but then Alex realized it was...

"YO WHATS UP DRAMAALERT NATION, IM UR HOST KILLERKEEMSTAR!" He screamed as loud as any voice can scream

"Leeeeeeet's get roooooooit into the noooooose" he said as he stepped into the noose and hanged himself.

The one holding the noose, was Shrek

Alex heard a gate close, and realized he was trapped inside Gnome Fortress, with Shrek

"You have nowhere to run or hide now" Shrek stated cockily

Alex yelled "Angarde!" as he fetched his magic screwdriver from his pocket

Shrek took up his crashed airplane and yelled: "Angered!"

"I have waited over 9000 years for this moment" shrek said as he blocked Alex' attack

:* tune sao: we have to defeat it* as they clashed weapons

Shrek got a boner that popped so fast, Alex was thrown several meters into the air

: Alex realised this was a hard battle so he brought up his Negev: Kamikazee Squad skin, to even up the battle

He yelled "SHO SHO HA!" as he jumped around and shot, with the skills of a true negev master

Shrek did his Naruto moves and transformed into a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon

He ate all the bullets and used Poopie Pop skill to shoot metal bricks out of his anus

Bendus Forwardus saw this.

He was not pleased

He scratched his back and dissapeared into the shadows.

The sun flashed on and off a couple of times, as Shrek did Slenderman Teleports until he was right infront of Alex

"You`re in my swamp" Shrek whispered. As The Sun got a Terrorist Face

Terrorist Sun shot the alien spaceship with the armies and the hostages with his laser sight

"By the power of greyskull, i HAVE THE POWER!" Terrorist Sun yelled as he brutaly murdered everyone

Skrillex reappeared behind Shrek and said "Brutal"

Shrek got jumpscared by this, and yelped out a girly scream

tune Random Skrillex Dubstep

Skrillex started head butting to the beat, Heavy Metal Soldier joined him

Alex was shocked by this music, becaus ehe had never heard anything else than Nigga rap

Suddenly Micheal Jack`s Son, came in and said: "Shrimp" the planet started shaking

Terrorist sun laughed evilly and faded away as the sky became red

Ralph Moon rose up, and started howling

A shit ton of shrimps was spewed out of Ralph's mouth and drowned the whole planet. Everyone died except...

Obama Bin Spaden, cause it was all part of his plan

Obama stared out the window and shook his head. He turned around and walked into a room. A guy turned around in an office chair said "I've been expecting you"

It was Sniper Joker. "But i was expecting you, to be expecting me" Obama said, as he was watching Breaking Breakfast

Sniper Joker turned off the TV as Walter white was about to sing "And that's how you make crystal meth!"

"I was expecting you to do that, thats why youre standing on a bear trap" Obama said as he reloded his Deagle: Knut Arne Egil skin

"Muhahahahha" Obama laughed as he shot Sniper joker in the head

As Sniper Joker fell in slow mo, he got a vietnam flashbeeeeck

After he died he said in chat "I only died cuz i was lagging and my team sucks"

Joey quickly reported Sniper Joker for scam, and Sniper Joker was taken to jail. And raped a 9 yo scueaqer who dropped the soap

"And that`s how it all ended" Sindre the old pedo (Fredrich) told RJ Burger in the basement

Will RJ Burger ever wake up? Will Fredrich die from old age? Will Heavy Metal Soldier ever be kill? Will Alex always be a stupid neger?

You will probably never know!

thx 4 watchin plz liek and subsirbe

By Jeff and Animely


	2. Episode 2: Planet Of The Rapes

you fucking nigger

"everyone type in the chat alex is a stupid neger" Peppa said, as she smacked Georg on the ass

tune I play Pokemon go everyday

Peppa killed herself for watching a video, instead of writing in the chat

Georg cocked his gun

And shot Goldberg The Galf

Goldberg fell down the Wall and was eaten by the white walkers

The leader of the white walkers was riding on a horse. It was the one and only Even Benløs

He was carring a stereo on his shoulder playing sum nigga music

a white van was driving behind him. with insane hydrolics.

A white walker was driving as fast as he could to the Wall, but his boss was already at the scene

"Frank we need to climb this wall" he said while eating a cactus

Frank didn't have a plan, but another white walker with a bowler and cigar interrupted them

"Jeg har en plan" he said as he brought up his duckt tape and a rubber duck

he taped his rubber duck to his hand and flew into the air and crashed into Alex who was falling from the sky

Kjell and Benny was watching in awe

"I don' think Valborg would like this" Kjell said

"Don`t worry Kjell, she won`t even know you were here" Benny said

as he put put Kjell to sleep with his chloroform sheet

Men from the wall charged through the gate and captured Olsen-banden

"Pappskaller! Hengerumper! Udugelige dompapper!" Egon yelled as he was put into his cell

They were not alone in their cell, they were acomponied by Joey

"Just as I was finishing my Big Earl's Extra large triple pizza taco when the Night's Watch captured me and fingered my butthole

Next to Joey, was a chinese man with a calculator

"I'm good with calculation" he said

"That`s cause i always bring my calculator" he followed up with

Kjell's mind was blown and the cell exploded

As the smoke in the ruined cell disapeared, a man with a purple afro and a eyelap. It was Øgglifeis

Lord Commander Yoga yelled "The wall has been breached!"

Everyone looked down and saw what breached the wall. It was Beyblade Georg with his Harambit: Dankler

He told Yoga "2v2 us m8, me and Even benløs vs u and and Øgglifeis"

Yoga said: "nah" as he dropped his sunglass-es on Georg`s head. so georg died from dying

Even Benløs led his army through the wall and slaughtered all women, children and memes in the area

But as he was killing memes, there was one meme to powerful to be destroyed. It was Winstone

He went on an ogreagessive rampage as he thought of Harambe

He shrekt, rekt and wrekt everyone in his path

After he was done, only Even Benløs, Alex and Øgglifeis were left

"You fucking neger!" A man in the background screamed

But it wasn't a man, it was Shrek

Winstone didn`t know what to do: a) Eat Her. b) Question Existence. c) Eat a weed. d) Settle in smash

Winstone was cunfus and becaume John Travolta as he disappeared from this dimension and createn a rift in time and space

Shrek became Dreck and said: "Is taco really that good?"

Shrek sentenced Alex to dath, but Alex demanded a trial by combat and chose Øgglifeis as his fighter

Shrek chose Even Benløs as his fighter. "Angered!" Øgglifeis yelled as he fenced towards Even

Even doged his attack. Øgglifeis said "I can see the fear in your eyes"

Øgglifeis tried to tackle him by kicking his leg, but he forgot he was facing Even Benløs

Even said "gg ez nub" as he karate chopped Øgglifeis' shoulder off

As he chopped of his arm. Everyone realised Øgglifeis was a puppet. And the strings led up to Jet Fuel Henrik

He was sitting in a spaceship beside Obama bin Spaden

"Its all going acording to plan" Osama said, as Henrik smirked

Just like Obama had planned, Shrek, Even and Alex was standing on the same spot as he turned on his obduction beam

They were all teleported to his lab

Alex looked around, and saw all kinds of other people frozen in the lab, for example..

Bat Stabbing Snape, All the power rangers, Ben Willy The hillbilly, many more. But most importantly GabeN

Heroes never die, Alex thought to himself

They seemed to be in a laser cell. with three people standing outside

Obama, Henrik, and another mysterious figure, with six pack abs, black fur and a very heroic and dank face...

It was Harambe

theme Kveldskos theme

"But you dieded, you was shot!" Alex yelled. "You can`t thought your little stunt would kill me?" Harambe answered

Shrek shrekt open the laser cage and leaped at Harambe in fury

Obama was expecting this. So Shrek fell in a hole, that led to a forclift monster that eats money

AKA GabeN

"Hello, old friend" GabeN said with a sad smile. Shrek was in tears

GabeN said "There is only one wya we can beat Obama bin Spaden. And that is with the most unpredictable thing ever to exist in the entire known universe ever. I call it..."

F2P

Out of his pocket he took a hatless engineer. "This is our salvation" he said

"take him with you" Gabe said. "What about you?" Shrek asked with tears in his eyes

"Goodbye, old friend" Gaben said as he took a step upwards and was sent to afterlife in Valve headquarters

Shrek was blinded by his holylight. Even Unpredicteable engineer had tears in his eyes. tune Doomsday - Doctor Who/ Murray Gold

Shrek climbed up to the lab and released the F2P

Unpredicteable Engieneer just stood still evryone looked at him. Obama couldn`t read anything of him. Obama was starting to get worried

Jet Fuel Henrik shot some jet fuel at him, but he just took a step to the right.

Henrik was about to tell Harambe to do something, but he was nowhere to be seen

Meanwhile, Shrek relased all the prisoners

"I can finally see, now i have to go pee" Ben Willy stated.

As all the prisoners began attacking Obama and HEnry, Shrek went looking for harambe in the ventilation system

Shrek went through the entire ventelation system and found a dark room. Shrek could feel someones presence. Something even more powerful than harambe

tune Spider Pig as the lights went on

The hole room was full of bad guys. Bacon Shoe, Ralph Moon, Terrorist Sun, Kylo Ren, Sniper Joker, Shreli, Spodermen, and many more

Shreli's KKK member yelled with a south stata accent: "I CANT UNDERSTAND YOU GO BACK TO YOUR COUNTRY! WHITE POWER!"

"Silence!" Illuminatii Guy with a glass of milk yelled.

"You might wonder why we are all gathered here" he said, but shrek decided to use a weapon he hadnt used in a long time. He pulled out his cock

"eat this" he said as he ejaculated gallons upon gallons of ogrecum towards the badguys, but nothing seemed to hit..

It was all airshot by James Bond.

"Were you one of the badguys all along?!" Shrek asked in shock. "Im only doing my job, this is the MI6" JB said.

Like Obama planned, at just that moment, the whole room fell down into the lab and crushed or trapped everyone except Obama and his new arch nemesis, the Unpredictable engineer

"It seems like the godlike is the only one left standing" Obama stated with a smile. Unpredicteable Engieneer didn`t say anything.

Harambe entered the room and threw a Thowing knife: Whaleborg skin at unpredictale engineer. but he moved and instead it hit Obama in the face.

Obama caught the knife with his teeth.

He had seen it coming all along

Suddenly Obama couldn`t see. It was a bucket over his head

"What look likes corncake?" a voice asked

"Your face" Corncake man said, as he pushed Obama into the ground.

Suddenly a green guy jumped down fro mthe roof and landed on Obama. He said "I'm gay!" The knife in Obamas mouth penetrated his skull

Obama stood up and removed the bucket. He heard a gun cock behind him. He turned super fast to dodge and see who it was. It was just a shotgun laying there.

He was cunfus as Unpredictable engineer grabbed him and snapped his neck

Bendus Forwardus saw this

He announced to everyone "The king is dead! All hail the new king, his Grace Harmabe, The first of his name, King of the Memes, lord of 9gag and protector of the universe!"

"Not so fast" Fatov said, as Damen The Hamster, Revene, Gordon Ramsay, Hitler and Sniper Joker walked towards them threatingly

"I am Fatov, tha roooler ov da Yoooniverse" he said

"We are ze fuhrers!" Hitler said. Sniper Joker nodded

SHnabel-A was annoyed "No, I am Shnabel-A the almighty!" As they all began arguing, Harambe snuck away and invited everyone to the crowning ceremony

*tune Star Wars - celebrating song

After Harambe got to power, heexterminated the jews, hosted a cooking show on TV, and gave everyone their own personal nose spray. This way everyone lived happily ever after

What happened to the Olsen-banden? What will happen to the new evil team? Is GabeN really kill? Is the nose spray mint taste? Find out in the next chapter of Plan 10 From Outer Space Confirmed!

we did it cubs plz like an scrubscribe

Built by: Egon and Kjell


End file.
